


Only Bought This Dress So You Could Take It Off

by jenniferxprentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lace, Smut, gay! shit!, strap on, tans!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferxprentiss/pseuds/jenniferxprentiss
Summary: There was something so erotic about unzipping Emily’s dresses after these sorts of events, her hands braced on the windowsill and looking out over the lights of the city beneath them. JJ pulled the zipper down slowly, slow enough to feel each of the teeth pop open.or some very gratuitous strap on smut with some plot
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Only Bought This Dress So You Could Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello I transcended to another plane of existence writing this and I’m pretty sure I died and went to special hell 
> 
> dedicated to my girls, bc they deserve it 
> 
> review, please? if you feel so inclined!

This wasn’t her scene, the elegance and the dressed up socialites mingling with champagne and petit fours. They were fake, sticks up their asses and rods down their backs with the fakest smiles JJ had ever seen in her life. She leaned against the bar, stood in a corner away from the crowd but close enough to still lock eyes with Emily, shooting her a suggestive smile over her mother’s head. 

She watched, eyes trained on Emily’s perfectly red lips, as she painted on a smile - the way her lips moved and curved when she spoke into her mother’s ear. JJ could see the desire in her eyes, the sparkle of lust in her eyes that stoked the fire growing in her belly. 

Emily was ravishing in her dress, a long red number that had a plunging neckline and showed off her neck and collarbones, adorned with extravagant jewelry that cost five times JJ’s salary. The color was gorgeous on her, the deep red contrasting with her slightly tanned skin. JJ felt her cheeks warm at the thought of Emily laying out and tanning in their shared backyard. 

She smirked to herself, wine glass lingering against her lips as she watched Emily move, shaking hands with stuffy old men and most likely trying to make a hasty exit. 

They had denied staying at Ambassador Prentiss’ house for the night, rather opting to get a hotel room upstairs - together, much to the Ambassador’s chagrin. It was a bad image, she had said, for Emily to share a room with another woman. 

With her. 

JJ shook the thought out of her head, taking another long sip from her wine glass and savoring the taste, the gentle burn in her throat. She barely caught Emily’s subtle nod, the way she nodded her head towards the door of the ballroom. Her eyes were dark, a small smirk tugging on the corners of her lips that made JJ push herself off of the bar, leaving her wine glass on the table to her side. 

She fell into step alongside Emily and her heart honest to god clenched when their hands entwined - not a hand hold, but more intimate. Their fingers were interlocked, JJ’s long nails digging gently into the back of Emily’s hand in a reminder that she was there - she was there and she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. 

They rounded the corner to the elevators, the sounds of clinking glasses and mingled talking giving way to a comfortable silence, hands swinging between them. JJ leaned into Emily, shoulders brushing, and stopped Emily in her tracks. 

She turned to her, locking eyes with Emily and for a moment she could barely speak, barely think, captivated by her eyes and the way her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. With a ghost of a smirk, she pulled Emily’s hand to her slacks, relishing in the way her perfectly painted lips formed a small ‘o’ at the toy she found strapped between JJ’s legs - a look of surprise and want, squeezing her hand gently. 

“Let’s go upstairs.” 

It was the first they had spoken to each other in hours, Emily’s voice gravely and thick with lust. It was a stark contrast to the pitched, even, lilting tone she had been using all night and it sent a shock straight to JJ’s core. 

“Gladly.” 

With hands entwined, they strode to the elevator, giggling out breathy, barely there whispers of laughs at the situation. It felt like a dirty secret affair, not like they had been together for years. 

JJ ushered Emily into the elevator, pressing the button for their floor. She snuck a glance at Emily and thanked whatever higher power there was that their room was on one of the higher floors. Emily was ravishing in the ballroom but here? Unguarded in the fluorescent glow of an elevator in a fancy hotel? She was the most beautiful JJ had ever seen her. 

She pressed a kiss to Emily’s neck, hot and open mouthed, channeling hours of longing and desire and arousal into her motions. Her hand came up to wrap around the back of Emily’s neck, pulling the pins from her hair. 

Emily let out a soft moan, louder when JJ’s fingers came up to massage her scalp. She brought her hand down, running down JJ’s spine through her clothing and making her shiver. She felt a pang of arousal at the way JJ’s hair cascaded over her chest, loose and curly and god, the way she was trailing her tongue along Emily’s collarbone was nearly sinful. 

“Jen... our floor.”

She was nearly breathless, chest heaving and fuck she just knew JJ had bitten large circular marks into her neck and chest. That would be something to explain to her mother over breakfast. 

“Mm, you’re so delectable I can barely tear myself away.” 

JJ straightened up as the elevator let out a chime, doors opening and of course there was a crowd of people standing outside the door. She knew there was a blush spreading across Emily’s cheeks at the feeling of being caught - at the purple red bruises lining her neck and chest, disappearing into the low neckline of her dress. 

She pulled Emily down the hall, ducking her head in a silent greeting at the group of people stood in front of the elevator. Thankfully it didn’t seem to be anyone she recognized from the event downstairs, easing her guilt over marking Emily in such public places. 

They stumbled down the hall, the countless glasses of wine catching up with JJ, teetering in her heels. She marveled at Emily’s composure, the way she could walk straight in her heels even when her eyes were glassy from the alcohol. 

“Room key?” Her voice was soft, hand resting on the small of Emily’s back, a playful smile on her face as she watched Emily dig in her clutch for the key. 

She hissed out a low curse, a small ‘fuck’ under her breath as she dug around in her clutch, shifting through the cards. Her hands were shaking, a small tell that she was aroused, something JJ had picked up on over time. With a gentle shushing sound, JJ placed her hands over Emily’s trembling fingers, pulling out the room key and opening the door. 

“My hero.” Emily had a shy smile on her lips, catching JJ by the wrist and looking into her eyes. 

“For you? Always.” 

They stepped into the room, JJ hanging the do not disturb sign on the door because god, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to get enough of Emily. Not until the sun was rising and painting them in an orange glow. 

The door was shut and JJ was free to feel without expectation, without anyone else watching or caring what either of them did. She felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders, sighing in relief before striding across the room and wrapping herself around Emily from behind, kissing down the back of her neck and helping her take down the rest of her hair. 

There was something so erotic about unzipping Emily’s dresses after these sorts of events, her hands braced on the windowsill and looking out over the lights of the city beneath them. JJ pulled the zipper down slowly, slow enough to feel each of the teeth pop open. 

She let out a soft moan when the dress gave way to a black lace bra, sheer and delicate and saved especially for this occasion. JJ brought her fingers up, ghosting along the fabric, reveling in the small shiver that went down Emily’s spine. 

There was no self control with the way she finished unzipping Emily’s dress, hands running over Emily’s ass, shivering at the feeling of the thin lace under her fingertips. The long gown pooled at her feet, JJ offering Emily her hand so she could step out. 

“Up on the bed, lay out for me.” 

Emily’s hands reached around to unclasp her bra and JJ caught her wrist, tugging her hands back down. She shook her head, brought Emily’s wrist to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss at the tattoo she knew was hidden under layers of foundation. 

“Keep those on.” 

“And I’ll get to see what’s in your pants?” 

There was a teasing lilt to Emily’s voice, her eyes delighted and sparkling. Only JJ could hear the arousal weaving through her words, the way her lips quirked up in a half smirk as she climbed on the bed, and god damn that woman. 

JJ nearly lost it when Emily moved her panties aside and ran her fingertips over her center, a soft sigh leaving her lips, perfectly pursed and red. God, she looked absolutely phenomenal with red lips. 

She threw her blazer off to the side, nearly popping the buttons off in her haste. The sight of Emily was enough to stoke the fire low in her belly, feeling herself grow slick and wet. Her hands lingered on her belt for a second, making sure Emily was looking before she slid her slacks down and adjusted the toy strapped between her legs. 

The moan that Emily let out - a real life honest to god porn star moan - was enough for JJ to kick off her shoes and stumble towards the bed, not bothering to remove her bodysuit. She couldn’t bring herself to care - Emily loved her in the sheer number, always ghosted her fingers under her breasts and remarked that the crisp white was a lovely contrast to her tanned skin. 

She crawled onto the bed, hands planted above Emily’s shoulders and she bent, lips pressed against Emily’s in a deep kiss. The taste of her was intoxicating, lingering cola taste on her tongue from the rum and coke she surely snuck behind her mother’s back and drank - unladylike, Ambassador Prentiss had called it. 

“Let me fuck you, Em.” 

JJ pulled back, nose brushing against Emily’s as she looked into her eyes. Their breath mingling, lips barely touching, smelling of wine and coke and borrowed cigarettes but still laced with the scent that was so undeniably them - a scent JJ never wanted to live a day without. 

She pushed up, settling on her knees and straddling Emily’s thighs, marveling at the sight beneath her. Fuck, Emily was so willing and pliant under her hands, her legs parted and hands gripping JJ’s hips. Her lips were parted, eyes dark, and if it weren’t for the subtle jerk of Emily’s hips, JJ would have forgotten where she was in that moment, falling deep into Emily’s eyes. 

With one finger she slowly, tenderly swiped her finger through Emily’s pussy. She tried to remain composed and blasé, but the abundance of wetness she felt was too much and JJ let out a long moan, her eyelids fluttering. 

“Are you ready for me?” 

Emily was nodding eagerly, hands running over JJ’s abdomen through her bodysuit. The feeling of hard abs, perfectly sculpted after years of training and dedication, paired with the soft pucker of lace had Emily even wetter, squirming closer to JJ. 

“God, Jayje, I’m so fucking wet I’m not sure I can last very long at all.” 

“I have serious concerns that once I get this toy into you I’ll lose it.” 

JJ smiled down at Emily, admiring the flush on her cheeks and her slightly parted lips. She looked perfect, prettier than the fancy paintings that hung in the hotel lobby. God, she was perfect. 

She lined the toy up with Emily’s cunt, pushing her hips forward slowly, carefully. She could practically hear Emily’s wetness, and fuck, Emily could probably hear hers. After a night of being on edge and teasing each other, fucking into Emily felt like heaven. 

The way Emily squirmed drove JJ insane - eyes fluttering shut and struggling to open again - and she had to fight to keep herself slow and steady. When she finally bottomed out, toy fully inside of Emily, she let herself lean over her, one hand braced on the headboard and the other ghosting over Emily’s pelvis. 

She was so full, so wet, so open, it nearly made JJ sob out a moan. 

“You can move.” 

Emily’s voice was soft, hands coming up to palm JJ’s breasts through the bodysuit. She swiped her thumb over hard nipples, shivered at the soft sigh JJ puffed out. There was nothing that got them hotter than fucking half dressed, and Emily seriously had to restrain herself before she ripped the lace to shreds. 

“God, Emily, you feel so fucking good.” JJ cupped Emily’s cheek, noses touching briefly before she stretched up again. “I’m so embarrassingly close already. Watching you with that cigarette…” 

She pressed a kiss to Emily’s cheek, fucking into her slow and deep. It was best like this, Emily stretched out beneath her and so willing, so wanting, so wet that the room filled with the heady scent of arousal and the obscene sound of wetness coupled with sighed out moans. 

JJ’s fingers found Emily’s clit, deftly circling through the slick wetness and fuck, the way she canted her hips up into JJ’s strap was intoxicating. It pressed into all the right spots and JJ swore if she wasn’t so committed to pleasing Emily she would have come then and there. 

Fucking into Emily, so deep she bottomed out and pressed her own fingers harder against Emily’s clit - fuck, it was a paradise JJ never wanted to leave. The way the bruises were blossoming on her neck, the way her bangs fell in her face and she shifted, moaned, stretched out under JJ and dug her cherry red fingernails into the skin of her tanned shoulder blades — it was too much and not enough all at once, she couldn’t decide if she needed to dive in or pull back. 

“Oh my god, fuck.” 

Emily’s sharp cry brought JJ from her thoughts, locking eyes with her and shooting her a shy, sweet smile. She was close, and JJ knew it - the way Emily was struggling to keep her eyes open to the subtle resistance of her fluttering walls. She stopped, buried to the hilt inside of Emily, cupped her cheek with her free hand and waited — waited for Emily’s eyes to flutter open again after she let out a depraved whine, the most sinfully sweet sound. 

“I love you. Fuck, do I love you.” 

Her fingers circled around Emily’s clit and she pulled out, burying the strap inside of her again and god, the most pornographic sound tumbled from Emily’s lips. Her bangs were in her face, head pushed back deep into the plush pillows and her neck exposed, purpley red bruises on display and fuck, the lace of her bra tented around her stiff nipples. 

“Jennifer.” Emily’s voice was but a whine, sweet and soft and fingers digging into JJ’s shoulders, scratching red marks into her skin. “Fuck, Jen, fuck fuck fuck.” 

“Fall apart, Em, come for me.” 

If Emily didn’t come, JJ was going to combust. She felt her resolve slipping as she fucked into her gently, barely pulling out and just moving, feeling, relishing in the constant sighs and the way Emily’s body shook as she thrust into her. She could feel her walls fluttering, clit jerking under her fingers and god, Emily was so close that JJ could nearly smell it in the air of the room. 

She brought her legs up, and god she was a mess - panties shoved to the side and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Emily tried to wrap her legs around JJ, to get that little bit of stimulation she craved, cut short by JJ forcing her legs back down, spread, muscular thighs quaking under JJ’s fingertips. 

Fuck — JJ was about to come at the feeling alone. The sheer power in holding Emily down and making her shake. 

With a loud moan, Emily came apart under JJ’s skilled fingers, her nails digging into the back of her neck and god, the sight of her combined with the pressure of the strap on her clit — JJ was a goner. She dropped her head to Emily’s neck, thrusting into her as her fingers slid through the wetness and circled Emily’s clit. 

Her body felt like it was on fire, so consumed with love and adoration and a sense of belonging that made her heart clench. She fell over the edge, lips ghosting soft kisses along Emily’s throat and relishing in the way Emily was practically cradling her body, having already come down from her own high. 

Emily’s hands were gentle and strong, having pulled JJ from the brink of death more times than she could count but pushing her over into the sweetest pleasure even more. JJ melted into her embrace, body going slack as she rolled off of Emily and onto the bed, face still buried in Emily’s skin, her fingers running along the lace of her bra. 

“Mm, was that as good for you as it was for me?” 

Emily’s voice was still hoarse with arousal and unspoken need, her hands gentle as she helped JJ maneuver out of the harness. She clicked her tongue at the red marks on her hips and thighs, sighed a little harder when she saw the welts she had left on JJ’s shoulders. 

“I don’t have any words.” 

“I’ll give you some.” Emily peppered soft kisses along JJ’s face, propped up on her elbows and gazing into her eyes with a fierce love that made JJ want to curl closer and shiver away all at the same time. “Fantastic. Breathtaking. Wonderful. Amazing.” 

“I take it you’re ready for round two?” 

“As soon as you give me the word. You’re awfully wet, and my tongue is quite skilled for the task.”


End file.
